36 Days
by Kawaii Neko1826
Summary: After being married and having a child for more than 10 years, Kanda is slowly losing his once passionate love for Allen. Little did he know, Allen is suffering from a life threatening disease that he insists on hiding. Then one day, Allen finds out Kanda is hiding something from him, something that would change their lives forever
1. Dreams

36 Days

Warning! For mature audiences only!

All characters from D Gray Man belong to Katsura Hoshino! I only own my characters

Dreams

Allen Pov

_ "... Allen Walker, do you take this man, Kanda Yuu, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_ " I do." _

_ "Kanda Yuu, do you take this man, Allen Walker to be your lawfully wedded... wife?"_

_ "...*pfft*... I- I do..."_

_ "By the power invested in me, Komui Lee, I now announce you as husband and ... wife. You may now kiss the ... bride." I heard Komui- san giggle as Yuu kissed me passionately. This day was the best day of my cursed life. I could still remember Yuu carrying me bridal style to the car as Tykki and Lavi laughed at how Komui- san called me the wife. I remember our honeymoon and how lovey-dovey we were. My life with Yuu were slowly presented in front of me like a movie. I saw how happy we were when I got pregnate soon after Komui secretly gave me some of his experiments. All the hardships I went through at the time were dulled by Yuu's encouaging words and actions. But then everything turned dark when Yuu let go of my hand and turned his back to me._

_ "Yuu! No, don't leave me alone again! Not like Mana...!" I hear myself cry out to him with my cursed arm outstretched in the empty space around me. Yuu walks further away until he turns around again looking at me with a face of hate. He points at me and whispers 'disgusting' as I feel myself falling into the never ending pit of sadness and hurt. It always turned out this way, no matter how hard I try to forget, this dream always creeped back to haunt me._

I slowly wake up from the same nightmare that has been haunting me this past couple of months. Quietly, I turned so I faced the ceiling and replayed my dream over and over with tears streaming down my face. I get up slowly and wipe the tears away from my face while I checked the time. ' It's already time to wake the twins up ' I thought and got up slowly to wake my lovely children up for school. I sauntered out of the room hoping not to disturb my sleeping husband. " Shiro, Kuroh, it's almost time for school. Be sure to get ready for breakfast, ok?" I smile a little as I watched my 7 year old twins get out of bed.

" Daddy, I don't want to go to school today! Please?" Shiro, the younger of the two, said. I told them both that they had to go today because it was going to be their first day of elementary. I patted them both on the head and gave them small pecks on the cheek, and went to the kitchen to prepare the pancakes and bacon. About half an hour later, the kids were happily eating and Yuu came in, yawning.

" Good morning, everyone. Why are you guys up so early?" Yuu asks after giving me a kiss.

"Today is our first day of school, daddy!" Both of the exclaimed, running up to Yuu.

" Oh my! When did you guys grow up so quickly?" Yuu joked as he hugged them both. We all laughed, then made sure everthing was ready to go. " Well, you guys can play for a couple of minutes before we leave." When they were out of sight, Yuu motioned me to follow him. As soon as we got into our room, our lips collided into a passionate kiss.

"Mmh. Ah! W-wait, Yuu-mmh!" I moaned in my hand while he went down to my neck. "Y-Yuu! Wait... Ah! No stop... we have to lea- ahh.. ve s-soon..nnnyaaa!"

Yuu's hands went lower and lower until it reached my throbbing erection. " Oh... you got this hard from a kiss? How lewd." Yuu smirked. He kissed me again before taking my hardened member out into his hands. A couple of hard strokes were enough to make me cum in overwhelming pleasure. " Go clean up while I take the kids to school, moyashi."

" It's Allen, BaKanda, and what about you?" I said while eyeing his groin area.

"I'll be fine, moyashi." Yuu gave me a quick kiss before going out to send the kids to school. My thoughts wandered off once Yuu had left. ' ha... it's been 9 years since my marriage with Yuu.' I thought as I slid down the wall, being haunted by the silence in the room. 'Are you going to leave me too someday, Yuu...?'

A/N

Hello readers, this is my first fan fiction, so please tell me your opinions! I will upload more chapters if this gets enough reads. Hope you liked the first chapter!

Everything that is not mine ( picture, characters, etc.) belong to their owners


	2. Past I

Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thank you for reviewing, I'm happy that you liked the first chapter! I have for you guys a new chapter! This chapter is going to cover the past of Kanda and Allen. I think it will clear up some things and it will be easier for me to continue writing when I know you guys understand their past and how they came to be together. So I hope you will enjoy!

Past

Kanda Pov

" Yuu- chan! Are you ready for class? I heard there is a new transfer student! Aren't you excited?" I heard a certain rabbit said. 'Ugh, why do I have to hear that fucking idiot screaming first thing in the morning?'

" Tch. Why can't you fucking shut up and die in a corner? And if you call me that again, I swear mugen will be up your throat!" I quickly strode past Lavi and walked through the halls to my first class about 15 minutes before the bell rang. I sat down in my seat and studied for the next lesson. However, my thoughts wandered to the new transfer kid.

He (or she) must be pretty smart to have gotten into this class, or this school for that matter. This school, Black Order covers all grade levels, kindergarten to college. Because it's the only school that is like that, not a lot of people are able to get in. It's also very rare for people to be able to transfer here, so he (or she) has to be almost, _almost _as smart as me.

' What if he is better than _me_? No, that's not possible, I have the best grades in the entire school (not including the college, of course).' My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bells and the teacher by the door.

" Uhem, everyone, I have someone to introduce. As most of you have heard, there is a transfer student that will be staying here with us. I kindly ask you to respect him because he is honestly the most beaut- intelligent kid I've ever met. He also skipped a couple grades so it'll be interesting for all of us to see how he does. Ah, there you are, class please wait a while, please."

During this time, I got so pissed, I was about to skip this class so I didn't have to meet this brat. 'It's probably some cocky rich kid buying his way into the school'. I heard whispers and muttering throughout the classroom as the teacher, Mr. Smith, went out to discuss some things with the kid.

" Please come in." When he said that, I unconsciously turned towards the door. What I saw took my breath away. A beautiful angel in white came walking through the door with the most charming smile anyone has seen. On his shoulder was a small light golden kitten with a small cross like shape on its forehead. It had a collar with two bells dangling from the strings. It felt like all time had stopped when our eyes met. I knew then we were meant for each other.

The boy smiled at me before introducing himself. " Hello everyone. My name is Allen Walker, and I am looking forward in being here with you all." after saying those words, he bowed and walked straight to me. Although I appeared to be my usual self, I felt like I was going to die from a heart attack. " It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuu. It appears that we have the same schedule, so I hope you will be willing to guide me today."

"Tch." I was at loss for words. " Just don't bother me, moyashi." I was so ashamed of myself for wanting to keep my image, but I have my pride. I didn't want to go all soft for a kid I just met, and moyashi suited his small stature. I glared at him and walked to the board. After solving all the problems for today's lesson, I left the classroom.

Allen Pov

'Great, Cross left me... _again! _I swear, when I see him again, I am going to kill him.' I was busy planning ways I could secretly kill Cross when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Mr. Walker, I am Howard Link, your vice principal. I will be going over some things with you as I lead you to your first class. I suppose you're ready?" I looked up to see a stern looking man staring at me.

" Oh, thank you very much! Now, shall we be going?" I got up and followed Mr. Howard out of the office. As we were walking, he explained all the rules, which was a _lot, _and gave me a map of the school. " Um, do you think you can find someone who has the same schedule as me? This school is huge and I have a bad sense in direction." Mr. Howard thought for a moment before turning back to me.

" Oh, yes of course! I was just about to mention him! The top student in this school, not including the college by the way, Kanda Yuu. You guys both have the same schedule so you can follow him around. He is a little... grouchy sometimes, but you'll get along great." Just as he finished, we arrived at my first class, Geometry.

' Man, this school was supposed to be difficult. I could do all this with my eyes closed!' I observed the room and immediately saw the most handsome man with dark cobalt eyes as well as long hair. I knew then and there, he was the one. ' No! Wait, I thought I wasn't gay!' I shook my head, disturbed by my thoughts.

" Ah, Allen Walker! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! My name is John Smith, your Geometry teacher. Well, with you here now, I will have to make this class a little more difficult. I saw your scores from your previous schools and your entrance exam earlier and I must say, I was extremely surprised by it! Oh, I'm sorry for taking so long! I have to start a class soon."

I heard Mr. Smith talk about me a little before coming back out. " Mr. Smith, I will leave Mr. Walker to you. Now will you excuse me, I have things to do." Mr. Howard gave us a small wave before leaving. Mr. Smith went back in and motioned me to go in. The second I stepped inside the classroom, I heard gasps and whispering.

I caught eyes with the lovely boy who, I guess, was Kanda Yuu. I smiled at him before looking at the classroom " Hello everyone. My name is Allen Walker, and I am looking forward in being here with you all." After bowing, I walked straight towards Kanda. " It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuu. It appears that we have the same schedule, so I hope you will be willing to guide me today." I waited a moment before hearing an answer. What I heard, almost made me snap. _almost. _

"Tch. Just don't bother me, _moyashi_." He went up to the board in front of the room and solved, I guessed was, all of today's lesson. I just stood there, frozen with that word swirling in my mind _...moyashi...moyashi...moyashi... _did he just call me a bloody beansprout?

A/N

So did you guys like this chapter? Was it bad? Was it good? Please tell me in the review, please.

Also, how did you like the 'past' of Allen and Kanda? Honestly, I could've just continued it, but I want your opinions! Please tell me if I should continue the 'past' part or I should just keep it like this? If you think I should, let me know how many chapters of 'past' do you guys want? How long do you guys want 'past' to be? I'm fine if you want it long or short, because I have a lot of ideas for both! So please REVIEW and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading the second chapter and I hope you liked it!

Ps... Do you guys want some sweet, sweet yaoi in the 'past' part? Tell me and I shall make it happen!


	3. Feelings

Chapter 3

Feelings

Kanda POV

" Daddy, is that really how you met Daddy? And you went to the school we're going to before?" Shiro asks me with curious eyes. Kuroh was also curious, though he tried to hide it. I glance at my rearview before looking back at the road. Seeing them reminds me a lot of me and the moyashi. I chuckled a little before replying.

"Yes, we met there. And yes, we went to the school you guys are going to. It's going to be very fun there, I promise." I smiled again as the twins chat excitedly about their new school.

" Don't worry, Shiro- chan. I will protect you!" Kuroh, the older of the two, said. ' Man, they seriously resemble Moyashi and me. Come to think of it, it's going to be our ten year anniversary, isn't it? Well, today is the first of April... which means the 21st is about three weeks away. I think I have enough time to prepare a little surprise for my moyashi.' Just as I was thinking that, I noticed that we arrived at the Black Order school. Shiro and Kuroh couldn't help but be amazed at the huge building ( or should I say buildings) before them. The black Order was exactly how I remembered it to be. I could see the main building, which was the Chairman's office. To the right of it was the kindergarten and elementary building, and opposite of that was the junior high school building. I'm not sure about the preschool, but I think it's somewhere in the kindergarten building.

'If I remember correctly, the high school building must be the huge area behind the office and the college is somewhere in the mountains.'

" Shiro, Kuroh this building here is going to be your new school from now until college. Oh, here is your school. I told miss Lenalee to guide you through the school, but whe-"

"Oh, there you are! Kanda, it's very nice to see you again. Hi, Shiro and Kuroh, right? Do you remember me? We used to play together when you guys were younger!" I smiled and greeted my old friend. As I listened to her talk with the twins, I feel my memories of our school days flood back to me again.

"Daddy, Daddy it's miss Lena! Is she going to be our teacher?" I chuckled a yes and nodded at them to go play in the playground before facing Lenalee.

" It's been a long time, hasn't it. I'm very glad you are going to be their teacher, Lenalee. Oh, thats right, how is Komui doing? Aren told me to greet you guys for him."

" Haha, Kanda, you've changed a lot. I mean it in a good way though. Nii-san is... well nii- san, always trying to skip work. I feel like he is more serious though, and he isn't trying to kill every guy close to me. I wanted to see Allen today, but I guess he is busy huh?"

" Yes, Aren is so busy with his work, but I don't think it's bothering him, since his work is his passion. Which reminds me, why don't you and komui come over this weekend? We are also going to invite Lavi and Tyki, so we can have a little get-together at our place. It's been a pretty long time, so I think it'll be a good idea. It will also help Aren too."

" Sure, I will ask nii- san and Lavi if I find him. He's always in the main library now that he became a historian."

" Thanks, I will tell Tyki about it. Maybe he will bring Road too. I have to go now, Say hi to your brother and Lavi for us!" I walked to the twins and gave them both a kiss on the forehead before waving bye to them. I walked to my car and drove back home. When I got there, I immediately looked for Moyashi. I found him in his studio, where he was slowly playing on the piano. His body swayed with the sweet music as his long, slender moved across the keys gracefully. He usually played the piano in the living room when I was playing with the twins outside. His music would always relax the twins, and they would immediately go inside the house to hear him play. I lean on the doorway, watching Moyashi's fingers practically raping the keys as he played faster, the music becoming more intense. Soon after, he slowed down and swayed his head and hips slowly to his music.

' Damn, my moyashi looks so sexy right now... What?! Oh, man he's swaying his fucking hips! Is he trying to seduct me? Fuck, I'm hard!' The music just made me harder as Moyashi ran his fingers across the keys slowly and hit the last note. I couldn't wait any longer so I went up to him from behind and grabbed him.

" Uwah! Bakanda, don't startle me like that! When did you get home, I didn't hear you at all." I growled seductively in his ear before replying

" Aren... I was watching your sexy show the whole time." I nibbled his ear and pulled him up for a kiss.

" Mhph...mm.. ah... y- Yuu... not... here. Ahh!" I pushed him down on the piano with his cute plump ass in the air. Then I grabbed his hips and started to grind into him which made him moan out. " Ahhh! Yuu... Ah...ahhh... w-wait..." I feel Moyashi push his ass up to me and starts rubbing in sync with me. My hands reached into his pants to grab his erection and pumped with hard long strokes.

"Aren... what do you want to do? Do you want to stop?" Moyashi squirmed a little when I stopped my movements.

" Yuuu... I- I want it...Please.."

"Hmm? What do you want, _Aren?" _I smirked a little, seeing my moyashi beg for me..

" I want... your thing... quickly... _Please!" _

" Aren... you have to be specific or I won't know how you want it." My little moyashi finally snapped when I said this.

"Fuck, Yuu! I want your big hard cock in my dirty little hole! I want you to Fuck me senseless, shit just fuck me so hard until I pass out!" I growled more, feeling my pants getting tighter than before. I quickly tore Aren's pants off and slammed our mouths together. "Yuu...mm...nah! Ahh!" When we let go for air, I put my fingers to his moist lips.

" You know what to do, right...?" Aren took my fingers happily into his hot cavern and began slicking it up with his tongue. When I felt it was wet enough, I took them out of his mouth and put my now wet fingers into his tight ass.

"Ahhh! Yuu, Mo-ahh...re...Nyah...Ah there ... more... harder!" With four fingers in his ass, I spread them and started thrusting. " Yuu..Ahh...I .. want...you...in me..Ahhh!" I massaged his sweet spot a couple of times before pulling out my fingers, which caused my sexy moyashi to whimper at the loss.

" Shh, I'm going to give you something better soon." Our tongues entangled in a fierce battle while I pulled my throbbing member out. 'Man, just looking at my moyashi like this is enough to make me cum.'

Without any warning, I thrust into little moyashi's ass, making him cry out. " F-fuck Aren your so tight!"

" AHHH! Ah...ah..a..Ahh...Y-Ahhhh...Yuuuu...m-more...harder! Deeper! Nyahh! Ahhh!" I stroked his member and he pulled me into another passionate kiss. Then, I flipped him around before picking him up. He hung onto me tightly and moaned when my cock moved in his ass.

I sat on the piano bench, making Aren straddle me. " Aren, ride me..." I stare at his silver, lust filled eyes and I see him nod. I give him a small kiss to encourage him and thrust into him a little. With little hesitation, he pulled out slowly until only the head was in his hole then slammed back in.

"Ahhh... Aren Your hole is so fucking awsome!" I couldn't but moan a little at the feeling he was experiencing. Aren slammed into me hard and fast in his tight hole and it wasn't long before I felt the familiar warmth pooling in my stomach. "I'm going to cum soon. Aren!" The beautiful sight of my pure white angel sent me over the edge. I thrust in deeply into moyashi's hole and released my load.

" Aren!"

" Ahhhh! Yuuuu!"

We both come together as intense pleasure rushed through our bodies. My moyashi laid on top of me, exhausted from our love making. Slowly, I pulled out of him and carried us into the bath. It was relaxing, with our lips pressed together in a slow and passionate kiss. I slowly lathered soap all over Moyashi's body as he washed my hair, and when we finished rinsing off, we got out to dry ourselves. I put on my loose sleeping pants while Moyashi wore my matching shirt. He looked absolutely adorable with my shirt reaching his mid thigh, fingers hiding in the sleeves, and shoulder hanging out of the collar. I was not at all satisfied with the little time we get to spend together alone, but it was for the sake of our anniversary.

' I still do see him almost every day, since we work together as a duet musician.' I thought, ' But it's for work and every time I see my Moyashi concentrate so hard on something with that cute face of his, it makes me want to fuck him so bad!' Although I work with Moyashi, I still spend time on my painting (just like Moyashi), and Kendo (Moyashi, singing). Also with our ten year anniversary coming up, our schedules were more crammed than ever. We walked to my studio where all of Moyashi's other instruments were kept. I still found it unbelievable for my bean sprout to be able to play so many instruments. I walked up to an area where Moyashi and I practice and took out my violin. He pulled back some curtains to reveal his third piano and sat down on the bench.

"Yuu, are you ready? We will start with the third piece, then go back to the first and second. Also, I will show you the part I changed a little so you can tell me what you think after, okay?" I nodded and took the papers from his hands. After looking through it, I put it back and got ready to play. Moyashi started playing a soft melody before I joined in, synchronizing our the two sounds together.

This piece was a piece that the Moyashi wrote for me, while the violin part was wrote for him by me. We found a way to put the two songs together and the result was beautiful. Moyashi's soft, melodic tune with my strong, powerful violin naturally combined with one another, like they were destined to become one. As Moyashi played faster and harder, I followed, increasing my speed and volume. We both put our feelings for one another in the music as we played. Then, I notice the change of the last part.

Instead of the last time he played, where he played faster and faster until he stopped abruptly as the ending, he now slowed down into a relaxing pace, with a hint of hesitation and fear, until it slowly faded into determination before it ended. I naturally changed my own part as a response to the emotions of his playing, playing as if to encourage him and comfort him. When our first practice ended, we went on to our second and first piece, each one like a conversation with our feelings and deep thoughts. I always felt closer to Moyashi when I played with him and it was probably the same with him too.

" Ahh, today was great, Yuu! Let's keep it up until the performance is over! Oh, by the way, how was the school? You told lenalee about the meeting right? I'm so excited to finally catch up with them after all this time. I feel that Shiro and Kuroh are in good hands now that I know Lenalle is their teacher."

" Yeah, I'm going to call Tyki later to ask him if he wants to bring Road with him. I'm also pretty excited to talk to them again." I agreed. It's been so long since everyone was busy with getting their own lives together. Moyashi and I went our separate ways, him going to his art room, while I went down to my training room. Hours went by quickly, and soon I hear Moyashi calling for me.

" Yuu, I'm going to get some groceries for tonight's dinner. When you get the twins, ask them if they want anything for dinner and call me, okay? I'm also going to pick Timcampy up from the animal care, so take your time!" I hear footsteps going to the door and before I could reply, Moyashi already left.

" Baka Moyashi, he could at least wait for an answer." I called Tyki as I grabbed the keys to my car. After some talking, it turns out he is going to come with Road, who was _very _excited. I hung up and went to pick up my sons from school.

A/N

I am_ so_ sorry for not uploading this past days. I was busy with school and computer problems. Well, now that I had my computer kind of fixed, I might be able to upload more frequently. I hope I made up with the looong chapter, which was just some random things about their background and stuff. Review and tell me what you think!

Oh, also, I might continue the Past chapters in between some other chapters kinda like a flashback or memories and stuff. Again I am very sorry about not uploading, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Letter

Chapter 4

Hello everyone! New update yay~!

Sorry for the late updates, my computer just doesn't like me right now... Anyways, new chapter! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter...

Letter

Allen Pov

' Arrg! That bloody bastard always dumps his shite onto me! First he says he's taking tim with him on his "journey" then he bloody dumps him in an animal shelter and tells me to " take care of him, baka apprentice. I won't be able to contact you for a while, so good luck!" Arrrrggg! I'm so freakin pissed at him!' I rage in my mind as I drive to the supermarket. When I arrived I checked my phone before taking a basket and going in. My phone rang shortly, and I picked it up quickly.

" Hello, Yuu? Did you ask the twins... oh, okay. Ahh, I thought so, since it was their favorite!... Well, I will do my best to put them together, but I agree with you, that's kind of a weird combination. Do you have anything you want me to get?...Oh, okay then I make sure to get that too... okay... I love you too. Bye."

Sighing, I looked around for the ingredients to make hamburger steak and tempura. The twins love hamburger steak and today, they wanted tempura to go with it. I got the meat and shrimp first, then went to the vegetable section to get some potatoes. I decided that we'll have a full japanese meal today, since the twins wanted Japanese foods. I got miso for miso soup and some other things before looking for the item Yuu wanted. I found the soba noodles in the brand Yuu liked. After getting everything, I walked to the cash register, my mind wandering to a couple hours earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day... (before Kanda went home)<strong>

" Oh, it's time to get the mail! Man, there's a lot of them today..." I rummaged through the small stack of mail, reading the front of each before something caught my attention. My eyes narrowed as I picked up a brown envelope with rough writing in the center. I noticed the scribbling immediately and groaned.

" If this is anything dept related, I'm going to bloody kill him!" What I found in there was a little unexpected, but it still angered me. In the small envelope was a letter with an address on the back and horrible handwriting. It read:

_Idiot Apprentice, it's been a long fucking time since you heard from me huh? Well be grateful this isn't some bills I decided to send to you. Enough of this bullshit, I need you to take care of Tim for me. That fucking pussy keeps bothering me, so I decided to give him back to you. He's at some animal care place near your house, so go get him. Don't worry, he's not dying or anything, I just don't wanna waste my money on him anymore. Well, I have to go back to picking up some whores and shit like that. Well have fun with life and take care of him, baka apprentice. I won't be able to contact you for a while, so good luck! _

_Cross_

I clenched at the paper hard with anger as I read the letter over and over again. 'Well, at least I get to have Tim back with me...' I looked at the brighter side and suddenly felt much better, excited even. 'The boys are going to love him! Come to think of it, they never met Timcampy before, huh.' I skipped around the house and stopped at my studio. I figured it would be a good idea to practice my piano before Yuu came home.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked out of the store with the groceries in my hand. I threw them in the trunk and set off to the pet care. The driving didn't take too long and soon, I was talking to the receptionist about Tim. She happily walked me into the room and there I saw my adorable light golden kitten-cat with a white patch that resembled a cross playing with a fur ball.<p>

"Tim, I missed you! Did master Cross treat you okay?" Tim bounded to me the second he heard my voice and mewed happily. I thanked the kind woman and went out, checking my watch. I put Tim on my shoulder and walked to the car. 'Okay, I have enough time to prepare dinner when I get home. I can't wait till they meet him!'

"This is going to be amazing, Tim!" Tim mewled in agreement.

AN

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! I didn't think it would take me this long to update! But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though it's so short... Sorry! Anyways I would appreciate it very much if you review/ favorite! Also tell me your opinions and ideas, anything is fine!

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed/ favorite

Again, I'm very sorry that this uploading is slow!


	5. First Kiss

Chapter 5

Hello again, everyone!

I was finally able to update a new chapter! ^_^

Again I'm very sorry updates are so slow, and it might be this slow for a while...

I have a lot of things to prepare and get ready for school and it will be a little difficult to update chapters that frequently. But enough of that lets get reading!

First Kiss

Kanda Pov

The kids were very excited for tonight's dinner when I told then Moyashi was going to make their favorites. Earlier, Shiro asked me if they could call Moyashi 'mommy' too. I was surprised, but I guess it was fine. It was getting a little confusing when they were calling us both 'daddy'. 'I can't wait to see Moyashi's face when they call him that.

" Oi, Shiro, Kuroh, don't play like that, someone's going to get hurt! Also, clean up in a couple of minutes, mommy's coming home to make dinner." The twins are pretty thrilled to be able to call Moyashi mommy. I guess they heard other kids call one of their parents mommy and decided to try it. I take in the twins' appearance as I watched them play.

'Man, they've become more beautiful... oh, they both have Moyashi's and my features.' Shiro, the younger one, resembled Moyashi most with his soft white hair, charming smile, and bright personality. My traits in him were a small lock of cobalt hair and eyes. Kuroh, the older one, was the exact opposite of Shiro. Instead of Moyashi's white hair, he has my dark sapphire hair with a white lock in it. He has my smirk and is quiet but he protects Shiro more than anyone. 'I'm proud of my sons. I hope they grow up to be pure and beautiful.'

Just then, I heard the door opening. " Hey, Yuu, help me with the groceries, please? Oh, Hello Shiro, Kuroh! C'mere and give me a hug!" I smiled and walked out to the car to get the bags out. ' Oh, he got me my favorite brand of soba noodles!'

" Mommy!" I heard the twins yell. Quickly, I went in the house to see Moyashi's face as red as his scar. I smirked and walked to the kitchen. As I put some of the groceries away, I hear Moyashi coming in. " TimCampy! Come here!" I hear the kids scream.

"Wow, they sound like they're having fun over there." I look at Moyashi, his face still red. " What are you so embarrassed about,_ mommy_?" I feel myself smile when Moyashi went even more red.

" W-why are they calling me that? I believe you are more fit to me the mothe- dammit I keep forgetting that you cut our hair... why did you cut it? I loved playing with your long hair! Please leave it long again."

"Well, too bad, but I will grow it when I want to. And aren't you perfect for the role. I mean it's _you _who has long hair now. Don't you dare cut it though, I enjoy playing with it."

He pouted and started to prepare dinner with me giving him a hand. In no time, the food was sitting on the plates steaming hot. we called the twins and after they washed their hands, we settled down to eat dinner. Surprisingly, Tim also had his own portion of hamburger steak and tempura. Moyashi ate his usual large amount while the rest of us ate our 'normal' portions. I actually liked the hamburger steak with grilled potatoes and tempura. The miso soup was refreshing after eating the steak.

" Mommy, can we eat this again tomorrow?" Shiro and Kuroh asked in unison. Moyashi chuckled and told them they could eat this again but not tomorrow. We sat in the living room after and watched a movie.

Allen Pov

I snuggled up against Yuu as we watched a movie (cartoon) with the twins. Tim rested on the top of my head while the twins were sitting on the floor, closer to the TV. My mind wandered to back then when Yuu and I had our first kiss together. 'Now that I think of it, it wasn't anything like those romantic dates.'

* * *

><p>"Oi Moyashi, come on! Why are you so fucking slow! Hurry your ass up or I'll leave you!" I pouted at him and yelled back.<p>

" Shut up Bakanda! My name is Allen, why can't you remember? Is your brain so small, you can't even remember a simple name?"

" Say that again, I'll slice you with mugen! And I do know your name, it's Moyashi!" When Yuu said that, I saw the training room and hurried ahead of him.

" Come on Bakanda, why are you so slow? I thought you wanted to fight me?" I smirked and went inside. It was currently half an hour after we were arguing about who was stronger at fighting which resulted in this 'battle of the strongest' thing.

I was lost in my thinking while I prepared to do some simple stretches. Then out of nowhere, Yuu attacked me from behind. It surprised me but I managed to dodge just in time. I leapt forward and caught him in the arm. Before I could swing him down, he escaped and tackled me. This cycle went on for another couple of hours before Yuu finally fell under me. I straddled him to make sure he stayed down. We were both sweaty and had taken our shirts off sometime during our tackling.

"Haha... Looks like I win this time, Ba-Kan-Da." I was resisting the urge to touch his finely toned body but I just _had _to push his buttons. At the time, we both discovered our feelings for each other so seeing each other without our shirts on and sticky with sweat made things worse. I felt myself getting hard and blushed. When I moved back a little to try to cover my erection, I felt something poking my butt, so I looked up and saw Yuu blushing too.

'Wow... I've never seen him so flustered like that. This is a great memory!' Forgetting my embarrassment, I lightly grind against Yuu's erection. His breath hitched and he grinded back. I grinned, and was about to make fun of him when our eyes met. The desire I saw was so strong I was frozen in place. 'Does he feel the same as I do for him?' My body was on fire and soon, I felt the same desire in me.

My grinding started again but this time I was rubbing his strong torso as I was moving my hips harder and harder against him. Yuu also started rubbing me, going down to my nipples and pinching them. " A-ahh... Kanda." I see him smirk when a moan escaped my lips. His hands traveled further until he reached my hardened member. Yuu gave it a little squeeze and started stroking it. I felt his gaze on me as I was grinding and moaning. When I looked at him, I felt his member jump and almost immediately, he flipped me over so that I was below him.

" You were wrong, I win this one, Mo-Ya-Shi." I almost came when he said those words in such a deep and erotic voice. Before I could retort, his lips crashed into mine. We were a tangle of limbs as Yuu bit and licked my lips as if to ask for an entrance. I responded at once and granted him one. Our tongues met halfway and I started to explore the warm, wet cavern mapping out everything I could. Sadly, we had to part for the need of air was too great. Our eyes locked on each other and we knew our feelings were mutual. That moment was soon broken by the sound of Tim meowing.

I got up and strode to my electronic cat. "Tim... please tell me you did'nt record all that." Yuu walked to me with a questioning look. "Hah, well... Tim is not really a real cat, he is like a robot but needs everything a living thing needs to survive. He also has a bad habit of recording things that interest him... so I think he recorded...us."

It suddenly became very quiet as Yuu processed it all in his brain. Of course he became super pissed (or embarrassed) and started screaming. "GET THAT FUCKING CAT!" The next hour and a half was spent to chase Timcampy around the school campus.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

So how was that little past thing going on? I might do some more chapters that contain some past things.

As I mentioned above, updates will be a little slow in the future so that will be that..

Also, next chapter will be the next day when they catch up with the group, so look forward in that. It will also be the start of Allen's little disease!


	6. Meeting

Chapter 6

Hello everybody~ I'm sorry for not updating because, if you didn't read in the last chapter, school is starting very soon for me so it will be a little difficult for me to update regularly. I hope you will understand and be a little patient with me, I would appreciate it very much!

* * *

><p>Meeting<p>

**Normal Pov**

" ...ashi, Moyashi! Hurry up and get out of bed, we don't have much time before everyone comes. Come on, it's already 30 minutes past 1, did I overwork you last night?" Kanda sighed as he watched Allen groan and bury himself deeper under the covers.

"Mmm... Yuuu I don't wanna..." Allen yelped when Kanda ripped the covers from him. Looking up to see Kanda scowling at him, Allen pouted and got out of bed.

' Hah, today is going to be difficult. I didn't even get to sleep enough last night.' Allen sighed and went to the bathroom. Kanda, on the other hand, went out to the living room to clean up a little. Shiro and Kuroh was already finished with their breakfast and was out in the backyard playing with Tim. Cleaning was surprisingly relaxing for Kanda, it kind of helped him clear his mind a little. After a couple of moments, he heard Allen walk toward him.

" Yuu, I was calling you. I didn't know you liked cleaning so much, I should let you clean more!" Allen leaned in and soon, they were caught in a very heated kiss. Unfortunately, they had to separate when they heard their lovely twins rush into the room. " Ah, good morning, my dears. Are you excited to see aunt Lena and the others?"

" Good morning, Mommy! Auntie Lena and Usagi-chan are coming? How about Uncle Tyki and Ro-chan?" Kanda and Allen chuckled at the twins' nicknames for their best friends. Kanda watched as Allen smiled and answered their question lost in thought.

' I'm so lucky to have such a loving and kind person in my life. Moyashi has changed me in so many ways, it's kind of scary. But I love him more than anything else in the world, and I feel that without him, I would never be able to learn all these emotions: happiness, longing, desire, and love. He gave me all those emotions. My own pure white angel.'

" Daddy, are you okay?" Their sons' question startled the man out of his thoughts.

" I'm fine, I was just thinking about how my sons are so excited to see everyone. Now, go play outside with mommy and Tim while I clean up a little." Kanda watched his white angel ran after their twins outside and got back to cleaning the living room. ' Today is going to be interesting.' Kanda smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen Pov<strong>

I was playing outside with my sons when I heard the doorbell ring. " Shiro, Kuroh, their here! Let's go greet them." I laughed a little as I watch them bound to the living room, with Tim right behind them. I followed them soon after, wanting to see all my friends after all these years. Walking into the living room, I see Tyki, Road, Lenalee, Komui, and Lavi laughing with the twins. I noticed some presents on the table, all wrapped with colorful papers.

" It's good to see you again, shounen." Tyki came up to me with his arms open. I gladly open my own and gave him and everyone hugs.

" It's been a long time everyone! I'm very glad to see you guys today." I smiled and motioned them to sit down on the couches. Lenalee sitting with her brother, Lavi sitting with Tyki, road sitting with the twins, and Yuu sitting with me. Tea was poured into cups while we talked for a little.

" So how is it like to finally achieve your careers?" I asked the group. Lavi and Tyki spoke up first.

" It's great to be in the library at the school, I'm almost finished reading all the books there!"

" Well, I got to become president of my family's second hospital, so if any of you guys need help, you can just call me and I will be your very own private doctor." We laughed at Tyki's last comment.

" As you know, I'm very happy working as a teacher, but nii-san is still skipping his work. I don't understand how he even became the chairman of the Black Order!" I hear Lenalee sigh when Komui pouted. It was very nice to be able to talk like this with everyone. We chatted a little more before Road said she wanted to play outside with the twins. I honestly never seen Road so happy with anyone before.

' I guess that is a good thing. The twins love her too.' We watch in comfortable silence as she ran out with the twins. Lavi, of course, was the first to break the silence. " So how's life with you two?"

"Che, baka usagi why do you want to know?" I glared at Yuu for his manners, and immediately, he glared back. We stayed this way until I saw Yuu's eyes shine. He grinned at me before saying, " Well, since you want to know so badly, it's great, especially the services my Moyashi gives me in bed." I felt myself blush deeply and attempted to glare harder at Yuu, which failed. Everyone except Lenalee laughed at my 'adorable pout'.

" ...Kanda, Allen, you guys have changed a lot." Of course with them all distracted with their laughing, no one heard her except Yuu and me. We looked at each other, then at a slightly smiling Lenalee, then back at each other.

I was a little confused 'Did she mean that in a good way, or a bad way? Also, how did we, or I change?' I continued to look at her when she continued. "I mean, Kanda you were always so distant and cold with everyone. Then Allen came and even though you guys fought every second of the day, you began to open up to everyone. Eventually, you guys started going out and you opened up immensely. You even started smiling and laughing a lot more!"

"Lenalee, I understand why you feel that way about Yuu, but how did_ I _change?" I felt like I was the only one who didn't realize just how much I did.

" Allen, you always had a smile on your face, you were always a kind and polite gentleman. You were kind to everybody, even those who bullied you, and eventually you became the 'white angel' everyone admired from afar. When we became your friends, we- no, I felt like you were distancing yourself from us with your polite and kind personality. In my eyes, you were a fallen angel, a lonely clown, not some 'white angel'. But when you met Kanda, you also changed, and that distance became smaller. Your politeness vanished when you talk with Kanda, but that allowed us to learn more about you. Your smiles became more beautiful and your laughs came more often. You've changed."

Lenalee smiled at me after explaining her thoughts. The laughter had already died down and Lavi, Tyki, and Komui were talking with each other. I smiled back at her, then laid back on the couch, leaning towards Yuu. Komui soon turned to me and Yuu. " So, how about the famous duet, 'Black Clown' play for us? I want to see you guys perform, do you guys also agree?"

" I want to see too! C'mon, can't you do us just a little favor? Pleaaasssseee?" Lavi whined. I laughed and looked at Yuu. I watch him sigh and stand up.

" Fine, Moyashi, let's go." Nodding, I stand up and walk to the grand piano. I sit down and wait for Yuu to return with his violin. When he arrives, I lift up the cover and place my fingers lightly on the keys.

"Let's play 'Rain' Yuu." He nodded and we start the small performance. I chose this song because it was very relaxing, and that was what I was trying to do: relax my tired friends. I played the soft and gentle music with Yuu swaying my body softly with the music.

About halfway into the song, I suddenly feel a jolt. My whole body froze and I couldn't move, it felt as if I was paralyzed. Although it happened in a small time frame, all my dear friends noticed the abrupt stop of my playing. I feel Yuu hold me tightly, seeing concern in his eyes when I looked up at him. "Moyashi, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

" N-no I'm fine. I guess I overused my hands, I will be fine after resting them for a while." I smiled to show what I said was true. He looked at me skeptically before sighing.

" Alright, if you say so. I'm sorry everyone, I believe Moyashi has to stop for today."

" No, no it's alright. We were going to leave after listening to you guys anyways. Make sure you rest okay, Allen?" Lenalee looked at me and I nodded.

" Sorry guys, I swear I'll make it up to you." They nodded and walked to the door. Tyki called Road before saying his goodbyes. Everyone did the same and soon they left the house.

'What in the world happened earlier...' was the thought that kept circling my mind that day.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

I'm very sorry if this chapter is so crappy! I don't have a lot of time before school starts so I had to rush it a little. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!

School starts tomorrow so I won't be updating that often for at least a couple of weeks. So please don't think I abandoned this story and be patient with me for a little. Again, I am sooo sorry for not updating, but I hope you understand my situation and why I can't update faster.

Oh by the way, the song in this chapter actually exists, it's by Brian Crain. I recently stumbled onto his music while watching some videos on Youtube. If you guys want to listen to Rain, you can find it there. I felt that it was a perfect song for this chapter, so feel free to go check it out!


	7. Author's note

Author's note

I am soo sorry for not uploading this past 2 weeks!

As most of you guys know, I started school a couple of weeks ago.

With school, sports, and homework everyday,

I just couldn't get any time to write a chapter. I am slowly writing a chapter but I can't guarantee

you guys that I will be uploading often. Again, I am sorry this is not an update, I will make sure to upload something soon. 

Updated version

I am soooo sorry that happened!

When I updated this I had no problems with this... but I think it was because I was using copy and paste.

I hope this version stays normal

Thank you PassingBye and Kohikari for telling me about this.

I will update a new chapter this weekend, so look forward to that!

Byeeee


	8. Anniversary

chapter 7

Anniversary

Kanda Pov

Something's fucking wrong with Moyashi and he is not telling me anything. Well maybe he doesn't know what's wrong with himself either. Ever since that day, Moyashi has been worried as fuck, and has been avoiding me too. I feel his fear every day, but today, I will make sure he forgets about everything.

" Moyashi... moyashi wake up. Come on, I have something for you." I smiled as my angel squirmed and snuggled closer to his pillow.

" Mmmm... five more..." After a couple of minutes of trying to wake my moyashi up,, I gave up and carried him to the living room. " Wah... what are you doing...?" I smiled and set him down on the couch.

" Moyashi happy 10 year anniversary, Allen." His eyes widened when he saw the portrait of my moyashi and the kids playing together.

"Y-yuu, did you paint this? It's...it's beautiful!" My angel stroked the painting with such delicacy that I chuckled a little. He continued to stroke the painting until his hand froze.

"Allen, what's wrong?"

"N-no, it's nothing Yuu. It's nothing..." Allen said while cradling his hand. " Did the twins go with Lenalee yet? "

Yes, now, go get ready, we are going out later."

Moyashi nodded and went back to our room to change. I hoped he would be alright today... I will make sure he comes home happy.

AN

Update!

Although this chapter is short, I will be able to update faster. I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter! Please review and feel free to leave me some advice!

Thank you guys for continuing to read my story!

Until next time!


End file.
